1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector press-fit mounted onto a printed circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,743,057 issued to Davis et al. on Jun. 1, 2004 discloses a backplane connector with a plurality of signal modules stacked therein. Ground shields are interleaved between adjacent signal modules. The signal modules include signal traces that may, or may not, be arranged in differential pairs and mating faces configured to join a mating connector and a PCB. The signal modules include a notch formed in at least one edge. The notches align with one another to form a channel that receives a cross-link that reduces relative movement between signal modules. The cross-link may be a flat bar having a series of cutouts that are slidably received by the signal modules. The electrical connector may include one or more cross-links. Optionally, the cross-link may be made of a conductive material and engage the ground shields, thereby electrically interconnecting the ground shields. The signal traces are formed of conductive contacts and have press-fit portion for mating with a plurality of conductive holes formed in the PCB.
However, when the connector is to be mounted onto the PCB, a tooling applies a force on the topmost face of the connector which is far from the press-fit portion, which increases the instability of the mounting process.